1. Field
Example embodiments relate to display devices, and more particularly, to a display device including pixels arranged in a Pentile pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display panel of a display device, red, green, and blue sub-pixels are arranged in various ways. For example, red, green, and blue sub-pixels may be arranged in a checker-board pattern including two green sub-pixels, one red sub-pixel, and one blue sub-pixel, or in a striped pattern including one green sub-pixel, one red sub-pixel, and one blue sub-pixel. In another example, red, green, and blue sub-pixels may be arranged in a Pentile pattern.